Akahane Ruby
Akahane Ruby is one of the main Cures of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Ruby is a young, energetic girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is said to be one of the sportiest students in her class. She spends the most time with her two best friends, Topaz and Amber, who she knows since her childhood. Her parents own a little restaurant, where she and her sister have to work. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. She represents the red color. History Sky Pretty Cure Ruby first transformed into Cure Crimson on the final day of training for the big game in August. She was attacked by a man called Hollow and got help by a creature named Scarlet. Her unwillingness to give up, activeted her power of passion and she transformed into Cure Crimson. With Crimson's powers, she defeated Hollow's shadow monster and promised Scarlet to help her finding the other rainbow Pretty Cures.http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SkPC01 And she found two more Pretty Cures. The Cure of true strength and the Cure of elegance. Surprisingly, these two Cures are her best friends, Kiishi Topaz and Mikanki Amber. As they thought they had already found all of the rainbow Cures, another fairy from Skyriver came to Feather-Castletown and told them that there are still three Cures missing. After the Cure of nature, talents and intelligence joined the team, the Sky Pretty Cure were finally born! And shortly after that, the Cures received a letter from Skyriver and Catastrophe explaining everything that happened and why they need to fight.http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SkPC08 Rainbow Star Reloaded! The Final Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name:' Ruby Akahane *'Japanese:' 赤羽ルビー *'Birthday:' July 21st *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Height:' 157 cm *'Weight:' 62 kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Never give up! Fears *When Ruby was younger, she was afraid of fire. Dreams *At the end of the first season, Ruby hasn't thought about her future dreams. *Though she tries to avoid it, she loves working at the Feather Bell Restaurant. *In the later seasons, she decides to take it over one day. Skills - Studying= *Ruby has no skills in studying. - Other= *Ruby is really good at cooking. *She works hard everytime and on everything she's doing. *She is good at convincing others on something. *Has the perfect personality for a leader.}} General Information Personality Ruby is a young, energetic girl. She is said to be one of the sportiest students in her class. She likes spending her freetime with her best friends and has always something to do. So she is never really bored. Ruby doesn't like to do her homework or study. Although she has to, she also doesn't want to work at her partent's restaurant. Ruby is very cheerful and has a strong will. So she will never give up in anything. And despite her athletic attributes, Ruby can be pretty lazy sometimes. Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is more comfortable than girly. She usually wears colorful shirts and pants with sneakers and sometimes boots. She would never wear a skirt. - School and Sport= In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and it's belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. When playing basketball, Ruby wears the Nijiiro team's basketball outfit. The outfit consists of a white top that has dark cyan sleeves with the players number on it, which is the number eight in Ruby's case. On the back stands the surname of the player as well as the number. The shorts of the outfit are dark blue and they have the kanji "虹色", meaning rainbow and also stands for the school's name, written on them in a green color. They are wearing blue and light green sneakers. - Pretty Cure= As Cure Crismon, her hair changes into a lighter shade of red and grows longer. Her eyes also change into a lighter red. Her outfit has light scarlet puffy sleeves and a red pointed collar. She wears a dark red dress with a even darker belt under her chest. Her skirt has a second layer undernath that is dark red. Under the darker layer, there is a white frilly layer. She wears dark red arm warmers. Her boots are knee-length that have red folds at the top. Her Cold-Commune hangs on the right side of her belt. When transforming as little red riding hood into Cure Crimson, only her puffy sleeves change. They are colored just as the ones on her normal outfit but resemble little red riding hood's sleeves. As Kuro Crimson, her appearence changes drastically. Her hair has the same lengh as she has in her civilian form but has Cure Crimson's color. She wears a black dress with a dark red collar and belt. She wears black boots. The right one is knee-high, while the left one goes over the knee. - Other= When working at Feather Bell Restaurant, Ruby wears the Feather Bell t-shirt. The shirt is black and has "Feather Bell" wirtten on it, as well as Ruby's name. The names are written in a pinkish red. Ruby wears a dark red, long sleeved top underneath and a dark jeans. She wears the name sneakers as she wears in civilian. When Ruby transforms into the Little Red Riding Hood in Sky Pretty Cure 33, Ruby wears a red dress with a shoulder free white blouse with puffy sleeves. Over the blouse is a dark red layer that is tied to the dress. The dress' skirt has a second, white colored layer and Ruby wears brown boots with red flowers on them. She also wears a cape-like, red cloth around her neck. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Ruby wears a brink pinkhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose_(color)#Brink_pink colored top that is tied together at the end. The end of the top is at the height of her bellybutton. She wears a light blue jeans skirt with black pants underneat. The pants end under her knees. She wears dark red sandals. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Ruby wears a dark red cloth that is tied into the shape of a one sleeved top. The ends of the cloth are tied together to hold the top at her left shoulder. She wears teal bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teal#Teal_blue shorts with a dark brown belt. She also wears black sneakers. In A trip to Kamon!, Ruby wears a long, dark redhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose_(color)#Rosewood colored dress-like shirt that is long enough to cover most of her pants. She wears a black belt over the shirt with a silver buckle. She wears grey pants that come to her knees. She wears the same shoes as she does in "The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels". }} Relationships Family *'Akahane Robin' - Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. *'Akahane Ayane' - Ruby's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. *'Mr. Akahane' - Ruby's father. *'Amagumo Akira' - Ruby and Robin's cousin. Friends *'Scarlet' - Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner, who originally comes from the Skyriver. *'Kiishi Topaz' & Mikanki Amber - Ruby's two best friends. They know each other for a very long time. They no almost everything about the other and care for them. *'Midorikusa Emerald' - will be added soon *'Aomizu Sapphire' - will be added soon *'Shirosora Diamond' - will be added soon Etymology - means "red", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Crimson and to her theme color. means "wing" or "feather", which would fit the season's theme. Akahane means "red wings" or "red feather". - Simply means "ruby" from the name of the precious stone (which ultimately derives from Latin ruber "red"), which is the birthstone of July.http://www.behindthename.com/name/ruby Cure Crimson - Her Cure alias is from the name of the kind of color "Crimson". Crimson is a strong, deep red color. It originally meant the color of the Kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly reddish-blue colors that are between red and rose.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crimson Pretty Cure Cure Crimson is Ruby's alter ego. She holds the power of passion and controls fire. Cure Crimson is the Pretty Cure of the red rainbow and the partner of the guard of red color. Similar as Ruby, Crimson would never ever give up. Alone, Crimson can perform Red Burning and Red Strike and later Crystal Fire with her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Crimson is able to use the attack Burning Red Star. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Crimson introduces herself with "Die nie erlöschende Flamme der Leidenschaft! Cure Crimson!", which can be translated as "The never expiring flame of passion! Cure Crimson!". Weapons * - Cure Crimson's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Kuro Crimson is Ruby's alter ego when being corrupted by the black ball of darkness at the end of Sky Pretty Cure 33. She is manly controlled by Break, while fighting in this form. Her appearence changes drastically. Her hair has the same lengh as she has in her civilian form but has Cure Crimson's color. She wears a black dress with a dark red collar and belt. She wears black boots. The right one is knee-high, while the left one goes over the knee. Kuro Crimson had a cameo appearance in Rainbow Star 35 and 36. Super Cure Crimson is the power-up that Cure Crimson and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Pure Jewel Crimson is Cure Crimson's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji Hōseki no Densetsu. In this form, Cure Crimson's hair become lighter and grow longer, her outfit changes to white and she wears a golden necklace with a big red jewel. Her arm warmers disappear and she wears a red ring on her right hand. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Burning Red Star' - Cure Crimson's main finisher in the sequel. - Sub Attacks= Cure Crimson used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Crimson creates a little fire, froms it to a ball and throws it to the enemy. * - Cure Crimson concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Ruby to transform into Cure Crimson in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to deep red. Then, Ruby appears in front of a red flame. Her body is covered by a golden light. Then she gets into the flame and her hair grows and becomes lighter. She jumps and her whole body appears to be covered in fire. The fire around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa, Ruby and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Music As a main character, Ruby's voice actor, Hirano Aya has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duets= *'TWIN SISTER' (Along with Oogame Asuka) *'☻ happiness smile#egao ☺' (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'living my dream' (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'LOVE and FREINDS' (Along with Sakura Ayane) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Sekai ni Nijiiro' (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya, Ito Kanae) }} Quotes *"The red rainbow holds the powers of passion and fire. I will get the passionate colors back! My name is Cure Crimson!" - Ruby after transforming into Cure Crimson for the first time *"Rainbow Pretty Cure! Ready, fight!" - Cure Crimson in Holidays in Skyriver Trivia *Ruby's birthday falls on July 21st while her star sign is Cancer. *Ruby is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family owns a restaurant. *She is the first Pretty Cure who has a twin sister. **She is followed by Cure Sunset and Cure Wave, who a twin Cures of Hawaii. *She is the eight Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Cure Crimson is the third Cure who controls fire. The first were Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo) and Cure Sunny from Smile Pretty Cure, and followed by Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Ruby is the first Cure who plays basketball. **Ruby is also the captain of Nijiiro Private Middle School's baketball team. *Cure Crimson seems to be able to use her standard Attacks from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!. *It is releaved that Ruby doesn't like wearing skirts or dresses. *In the early days of Sky Pretty Cure, Yousei A. Sina accidentally called her "Akane" instead of "Ruby". This might have been because her surname is similar written as Akane. *Ruby has some similarities to Natsuki Rin of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: **Both are the pretty cure of fire. **Both hold the power of passion. **Both Cures have red as their theme color. **Both are really good at sports. **Both have younger siblings. **Both of their names start with 'R'. **Both (have to) help out at their parent's store/restaurant. *Like Misumi Nagisa, Ruby never wears any hair ornaments. *Ruby shares her initials with Aoki Reika. *Ruby shares her given name with Kurosawa Ruby from Love Live! Sunshine!!. Gallery Links *''Akahane Ruby / Shakku Ruby'' *''Akahane Ruby / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Female Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Fire using Cures